You and your heart (shouldn't feel so far apart)
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: Il fallut à Stiles un moment pour le comprendre. Un Derek brisé qui cherche du réconfort auprès de Stiles. Quelques câlins, quelques paroles pour faire avancer les choses. Doucement.


**Coucou mes loulous, me revoilà pour un nouvel OS en ce dimanche bien triste et pluvieux (du moins par chez moi). Comment ça va de votre côté ? Je reviens avec un OS canon qui a été écrit par dragon_temeraire sur AO3 et qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

 **Pairing : Sterek**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à dragon_temeraire.**

 **Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à la lecture mes chers loulous !**

* * *

Quand Derek enfonça son visage dans le cou de Stiles, ses hanches ondulant légèrement contre les siennes à travers leurs vêtements, Stiles sut pourquoi il était là. Il leva quand même les mains, l'une d'elle se posa sur la nuque de Derek et l'autre lui agrippa la hanche pour doucement l'encourager.

Il fallut à Stiles un moment pour le comprendre.

C'était en grande partie à cause de la surprise, pas seulement parce que Derek voulait avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui mais qu'il reste après, à chaque fois. Derek restait étendu, étalé contre le corps de Stiles et l'appuyait contre le lit ou alors il se collait contre le dos de Stiles, les bras enroulé autour de lui.

Il s'attendait à ce que Derek parte dans la matinée mais il était presque toujours là, les yeux fermés mais il ne dormait pas. Il se levait quand Stiles se levait et il partait sans un mot, envoyant à Stiles un regard qu'il ne savait comment interpréter.

Et après qu'il aient fait ça pendant un moment, quelque chose changea. Plus tard après l'orgasme, quand tout était noir et immobile, Derek commençait à parler. Au début c'était surtout des bribes, des petits fragments qu'il murmurait avec les mains de Stiles toujours posées de manière réconfortante sur son dos. Ensuite ça avait été plus mais Derek devait pratiquement s'enterrer contre Stiles, l'avoir enroulé tout autour de lui avant qu'il ne chuchote doucement contre la peau de Stiles.

Stiles ne disait jamais rien en retour parce que la plupart des choses que Derek ressentaient ne pouvaient pas vraiment être réparées avec des mots. Il tenait Derek proche de lui et essayait de contrebalancer les battements déchaînés du cœur de Derek avec sa respiration lente et stable, espérant que ça allait lui apporte une petite dose de calme.

Et parfois… parfois, quand Derek se pointait, il ne jouissait même pas. Il enroulait sa main autour de la virilité de Stiles, lui faisait une fellation prudente et une fois que c'était terminé, il posait sa tête sur l'estomac de Stiles en respirant fort. Il finissait par devenir de plus en plus tendu jusqu'à ce que les mains de Stiles ne s'installent dans ses cheveux. Il les faisait doucement courir dans les cheveux de Derek, dérivant occasionnellement pour effleurer doucement la courbe de sa joue ou de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ce que Derek se calme.

Mais ce fut à ce moment là qu'il le comprit enfin.

Que Derek ne pouvait pas accepter (ou qu'il ne pouvait pas chercher) le réconfort dans le contact d'une autre personne, sans que le sexe ne soit impliqué en premier lieu. Comme s'il pensait que ça voulait dire que c'était la seule façon d'avoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Et Stiles savait, il savait que ça faisait parti du passé de Derek, qu'il pensait que personne ne lui donnerait de l'attention sauf s'il donnait quelque chose en retour.

Mais il avait aussi besoin que Derek sache que ce n'était pas vrai, pas pour lui.

Donc il laissa Derek leur donner à tous les deux du plaisir et attendit qu'il ne s'écroule, que sa respiration ralentisse et que ses muscles se relâchent avant de dire doucement « Tu sais que tu n'as pas à… que tu peux avoir ça, sans avoir de relation sexuelle avec moi n'est-ce pas ? »

Il frotta son pouce contre les bosses de la colonne vertébrale de Derek et patienta.

« Je sais » dit Derek, la voix étouffée et traînante. Et Stiles entendit 'Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter'

« Et tu devrais… tu devrais vraiment parler à quelqu'un » essaya-t-il, se sentant comme s'il était en train de peut-être repousser Derek même alors qu'il essayait d'aider « Quelqu'un de qualifié » ajouta-t-il hâtivement.

Parce qu'on était l'été avant qu'il ne parte à l'université et c'était presque terminé. Il n'allait pas être très présent et il voulait savoir que Derek allait aller bien. Il ne voulait pas prendre le seul lien vital de Derek et le laisser sans rien pour s'accrocher.

« Pense-y ok ? » dit-il « S'il te plaît » Il sentit Derek se détendre à nouveau et il sentit ce qui ressemblait à un minuscule acquiescement, la barbe de Derek frottant son cou.

Il laissa ses yeux se fermer en pensant au nombre de fois où il serait capable de faire le trajet de retour de trois heures jusqu'à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Il ne vit pas du tout Derek la dernière semaine avant qu'il ne parte pour l'université. Et il était inquiet mais il espérait que Derek faisait ce qu'il devait faire, qu'il prenait soin de lui.

Il s'occupait en faisant des cartons et en étant sûr qu'il serait capable de garder le contact avec tout le monde.

Le jour du départ, il envoya son adresse à Derek par message et dit 'Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi'. Il laissa une clé de rechange sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

Derek ne lui répondit pas mais Stiles ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans le rétroviseur alors qu'il partait, pensant à tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

* * *

Derek se montra deux semaines plus tard, juste au moment où Stiles allait aller au lit. Il ne vit pas bien le visage de Derek parce qu'il éteignit immédiatement la lumière. Puis Derek le recouvrit de son corps, le visage enfoncé dans l'épaule de Stiles, ses mains faisant leur chemin entre le dos de Stiles et le matelas.

Stiles était fatigué et désorienté et Derek tremblait contre lui, donc tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser faire ce fut de remonter les couvertures sur eux deux. Il fit courir ses mains sur le dos de Derek, traçant les courbes de ses muscles, se serrant fortement de manière contractée jusqu'à ce que Derek ne se laisse finalement aller et fondit presque contre Stiles.

Il pencha la tête pour poser un baiser dans les cheveux de Derek puis il se laissa aller à dormir.

Derek était toujours là dans la matinée mais il s'emmitoufla un peu plus profondément dans les couvertures quand Stiles se leva. Il prit sa douche et prit son petit déjeuner puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant d'aller en cours, appréciant la vue de Derek en boule dans son lit.

Et puis il réalisa brusquement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de relations sexuelles. Que Derek n'avait même pas essayé.

Ça le fit sourire.

Derek était parti quand il revint. Mais il y avait une note sur le comptoir qui disait 'Merci' et 'J'y travaille'

* * *

Le week end suivant, Stiles rentra chez lui pour voir son père. C'était bon d'être à la maison et il pouvait dire que son père était heureux qu'il soit là.

Il ne vit pas Derek mais Scott dit qu'ils avaient parlé. Il lui dit que Derek semblait différent maintenant.

Stiles fut tenté de s'arrêter au loft avant de repartir mais il ne le fit pas. Il savait que Derek était une collection de blessures en cicatrisations en ce moment et que quelques fois, même la plus douce des caresses pouvait faire mal.

* * *

Il fallut quelques semaines de plus avant que Derek ne revienne.

Il n'avait pas prévu d'aller au lit mais il était assez tard, donc il se dirigea automatiquement dans cette direction jusqu'à ce que Derek lui attrape le bras, et le tire à nouveau vers le canapé.

« Je parle à quelqu'un » dit-il doucement. Il avait l'air de vouloir cacher son visage contre le cou de Stiles. Il ne le fit pas mais il se rapprocha un peu plus.

Stiles acquiesça de manière encourageante, sentant un fil d'espoir lui tirer la poitrine parce que l'expression de Derek était plus ouverte que jamais.

« Et je sais pas vraiment ce que je fais… sauf peut-être aller mieux » dit Derek, le coin de sa bouche tressautant, juste un petit peu « Mais je… tu signifies beaucoup pour moi. Et je veux avoir quelque chose avec toi, je veux essayer » Il déglutit.

Stiles glissa sa main dans celle de Derek et la serra légèrement « Je veux ça aussi » dit-il.

« Mais on va devoir y aller doucement » dit Derek comme si c'était un avertissement, comme si c'était un problème.

« C'est bon » dit Stiles aussi doucement que possible « Derek c'est bon si ça prend du temps »

Derek semblait à la fois heureux et brisé, donc Stiles posa les doigts de sa main libre sur sa nuque en une douce invitation. Derek l'accepta, se baissa et pencha sa tête contre le torse de Stiles.

Il s'endormit avec le corps de Derek qui le couvrait et il se sentit enfin bien.

Derek était toujours là dans la matinée et Stiles embrassa sa joue avant de partir.

Quand il rentra des cours, il trouva Derek assis à la table de sa cuisine en train de lire et il sourit.

* * *

 **Alors mes loulous dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez. J'avoue beaucoup aimer les histoires où Derek est fragile, j'espère que vous en avez pas trop marre. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit je fonctionne au coup de coeur et cette fic en était un.**

 **Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour tous vos gentils commentaires sur mon dernier OS ça me touche énormément. Je vous fais de gros bisous mes loulous et je vous dis à dans deux semaines pour de nouvelles aventures !**


End file.
